The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 1: Let's Pop Together
"Let's Pop Together" is a scrapped episode of The Bunkest. It was originally the twenty-second episode of the first season until it was replaced with “The Gakest” * Reason: "To make way for the Gakest, of course" -Tornadospeed Synopsis Pixel gets into Pop Team Epic after watching a couple of episodes online. They also get Fink into it and the both of them let the anime consume their lives. However, Moon Snail and Tornadospeed (who both dislike Pop Team Epic), as well as the other bunkmates try to get Pixel to cool down their obsession. Transcript (camera pans into an outside view of the Bunkest) Narrator: Just another regular afternoon in ze Bunkest... well, not really, as you'll see later on. More anime, more madness, and even more wacky shenanigans. (cut to Pixel's room. Inside, Pixel is on their computer laughing at something playing on the screen.) Pixel: (chuckling) I don't get why people could hate this, it's so funny! Fink! You have to see this! (Fink runs over to Pixel on all fours.) Fink: What? Pixel: Check this out! (they set Fink on their lap, making the latter face the computer screen.) (cut to this scene from Pop Team Epic playing on the screen) Pixel (ofs, ots): Hahaha! Never gets old! Fink: What in Boss' name is this? Pixel: It's called Pop Team Epic. It's an anime. Fink: It doesn't look like an anime. Pixel: Oops! Now you're generalizing! (they smirk as they poke Fink's nose with their finger) (Meanwhile, Moon Snail and TS are outside their room listening to this) Moon Snail: Pop Team Epic... Oh, how my bones clatter with agony when I hear that name. Tornadospeed: I dunno, I don't like the show either, but we should just leave them alone about that. Moon Snail: I guess. Hopefully Pixel doesn't get too absorbed into the show. (Cut to Pixel and Fink outside the doorway of the former's room. They are cosplaying as Pipimi and Popuko, respectively.) Fink: Too late. Moon Snail: Oh... Tornadospeed: ...Crap. Pixel: Hey, do you know if there's any fast-food restaurants open? Fink wants to go to one so we can recreate that one Vine of the guy in the Ronald McDonald costume screaming "LET'S MCFREAKIN' LOSE IT" at the top of his lungs. Madi: But won't you get kicked out? Pixel: I don't care! Tornadospeed: ...See you guys later. (Walks down the hall, goes into his room and locks the door) Moon Snail: Well, it's 11 AM, I'm quite sure there's a McDonald's open nearby. Pixel: Sweet, thanks! Come on, Fink! (grabs Fink by the arm) We're gonna McFreakin' lose it! Fink: Don't you mean "McPoppin' Lose It", since we're cosplaying as the main characters from Pop Team Epic and not two Ronald McDonald clones? Pixel: That'll work. (running off screen, dragging Fink behind them) LET'S MCPOPPIN' LOSE IT! Moon Snail: This isn't gonna end well, I just know it. (cut to the inside of a local McDonald's. Pixel and Fink are on a table screaming like there's no tomorrow. We can see there is a person recording the ordeal with their phone.) Pixel: LET'S MCPOPPIN' LOSE IT! Fink: GET OUTTA YOUR MINDS! Pixel: WE LOVE OUR FANS! THEY PUT FOOD ON OUR TABLE! Fink: WATCH THE POP TEAM EPIC ANIME OR WE'LL FIND YOU AND HUNT YOU DOWN! Pixel: AAAAAAAAAA- (cut to Pixel and Fink standing outside the McDonald's. A group of security officers are walking back in the building, implying the two were taken out for causing a public disturbance.) Pixel: Worth it. Fink: Definitely. (Pixel gets out their phone.) Pixel: Hey, look! Some dude recorded us acting like dicks and it's going viral! Fink: Probably because we're cosplaying as characters from an anime that's only popular for its memes. Pixel: Hmm... but it doesn't matter! We're famous, my lab rat comrade! Look at those views! (cut to Pixel's phone screen, where the views on the video go from 1M views to 45M views.) Pixel: I can't believe it! (Moon Snail, Flametail, and Madi are watching the video on their computer.) Moon Snail: Those two are crazy! Flametail: Look who's talking! You robbed a flower shop to make a PvZ joke! Moon Snail: (Looks at Flametail) Once! Flametail: And...? Moon Snail: And I regretted it! Madi: No wonder they got kicked out! That was as wild as the time we did the Ice Bucket Challenge with Sally and Waldo. (cut to: Sally has a bucket of ice water on her head, and Waldo is standing next to her.) Moon Snail: (as the cameraman) Okay, go! (Sally dumps the ice water onto Maldo, and the latter gets angry at the former.) Waldo: Armaldo! Maldo, Maldo! (Waldo hits Sally with a Brick Break.) Sally: Walrein! (Sally retaliates with her Ice Ball, and the two engage into a fight. Soon, Madi separates the two.) Madi: Guys, come on! (cut back to the Bunkest.) Madi: And that's why you should never get Waldo wet! (cut to: Pixel and Fink watching Pop Team Epic and laughing.) Pixel: This is so funny! Fink: I know, right! (Madi comes into their room and turns the television off.) Pixel: Nooooo! Fink: But we were getting to the good parts! Madi: Alright, you two! It’s about time you guys a break from watching that show! Pixel: But it’s good for my health! Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunkest Episodes Category:The Bunkest Season 1 Category:The Bunkest Scrapped Episodes